Wireless communication systems include Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE), LTE-A, and LTE-A beyond systems. Typically, in a modern wireless communications system, there is a plurality of NodeBs (NBs) (also commonly referred to as base stations, communications controllers, or eNBs (enhanced NBs), and so on, and may even include network points using different radio access technologies (RATs) such as high speed packet access (HSPA) NBs and WiFi access points). A NodeB may be associated with a point or multiple points, and a cell may include a point or multiple points, with each point having a single or multiple antennas. A point may also correspond to multiple cells operating in multiple component carriers. The eNBs are interconnected with each other by means of an X2 interface. The eNBs are also connected by means of an S1 interface to a Mobility Management Entity (MME) and to a Serving Gateway (S-GW). Additionally, a cell or NB may be serving a number of users (also commonly referred to as User Equipment (UE), mobile stations, terminals, subscribers, users, and so forth) over a period of time.